Life Goes On
by Kaz
Summary: 5 girls, Mariah, Julia, Emily, Matilda, and MingMing, 5 secrets, 1 inseparable bond. It wasn't easy to live outside the institute, not when their past comes back to haunt them. AU & Various Het Couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! **This fic deals with dark issues and problems. I will not go too into detail because no doubt some kiddie will stumble on to this and report it if they get scared. Anyway:

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary**: Five girls, Mariah, Julia, Emily, Matilda and MingMing, brought together by five different dark secrets, try to help the other overcome their past, forming an inseparable bond.

Now given the okay to no longer attend the 'freak house' as they named it, they try to live their lives, but life has its own way of throwing it back in their faces. Dark fic natured fic. Deals with issues of **Anorexia, OCD, Bullying, Epilepsy, Abuse and Depression,** and I know what I am talking about, I have suffered from one and met people who have suffered the others, so do not question me. I do not know if beyblade actually exists I may bring in the spinning tops, lol but we will see.

**Pairings:** Ray x Mariah, Max x Emily, Kai x Julia, Miguel x MingMing but of course there are some triangles. See my bio for more.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BeyBlades, just the plot. And yeah the title is from the Leanne Rimes song

**Life Goes On**

By Kaz

The chamber was rather large and wide she concluded, as her honey brown eyes scrutinized the room she sat in. Baby blue paint covered the walls, slightly chipping at the top, trying rather vainly to make the room appear light and bright.

'Light and bright,' she thought to herself, 'Because all nutcases want a happy cheerful room, don't they?' With a shake of her blue green hair, she ran a hand though the bottom part, which was not tied up and stopped studying the room and glanced at each of the occupants, which also inhabited the room.

Just to her left, sat a pretty orange haired girl. Her bangs were spiky and covered the front part of her face, hiding her jaded green eyes. Her hair was beautiful and also the longest out of all of them, it flew past down her back, ending just below her thighs. Julia was born in Spain and despite moving from there when she was five; she stuck to her roots and preferred to wear what she called _traditional clothing_. Though to most people her dress sense was rather, _well odd,_ the people who knew Julia, realised that she felt comfortable dressed in the white pants and red blazer with golden metal shoulder pads on the outside. Different, but very Julia. She had been introduced, when her brother, her twin brother, died in an accident and she was unable to cope. Sadly, that was an understatement, she refused to accept that he was gone and claimed and acted like was he alive. She assured everyone that he was on holiday and wrote letters to him, even claming that he spoke to her at night.

It was only through the close bond that they all shared that she slowly started to accept he was gone, but it wasn't easy, depression and fights followed along as well, but she finally accepted it, well, they hoped she accepted it. Even though deep inside Julia was a scared girl, outside she was one to be feared. She had a temper, heck they all had one, but get on her wrong side and you would know fear.

'Julia,' she thought, '_The fiery one_.'

On the other side of her, to her right, sat another orange haired girl, though her hair was much shorter and only fell to her shoulders. Her bangs were in three parts, two fell to the side of her face, and swept away to keep from getting in her way, while her shorter fringe lay on her forehead just stopping before her round glasses. While Julia's clothing was rather different, Emily wore sporty, normal outfits. However, even though she rocked at tennis, her mind rocked even more. She was smart…. very smart… It was also the reason why she was bullied and taunted for her school life. A prime easy target and an outcast due to her brilliant mind, the group apparently bullied her for over years; however, it was not until the school heartthrob, Jason something played her and spread a rumour that they had done it that it really got worse. If the bullying and taunting about her mind wasn't enough, the fact that she was now labelled a whore caused her to snap and have a break down. Even to this day, she had a hard time trusting people, but she put her trust with the five girls in the room and was now beginning to see that she should not be ashamed of her brilliant mind.

'Emily, the smart one, the clever one, _the intellectual one_.'

Sat next to Emily was the one girl who could make every single person in the room smile no matter what. Matilda was the youngest, 15, while the other girls were 16, 17, and 18 respectively and she was the shyest out of the lot. She was never one to speak up and often remained silent fearful that someone may start a fight with her. People and crowds were two things Matilda avoided no matter what, every time a large group of people gathered around her, she would begin to hyperventilate and go into panic attacks, something resulting in epileptic fits. It was a scary thing, plus with Matilda you had to be careful how you worded your sentences, just the smallest things could set her off. No one really knew why it happened; it was hard to find out, though the whole reason of being alone may have had something to do with it. Matilda's family often left her alone; even when she was a baby they would just leave her and go out. This had carried on until she was 12 until one of her friends said something to her parents, resulting in a huge fight and Matilda ending in hospital.

The blue haired girl vowed that if she ever found Matilda's parents she would make them suffer. She was the baby of the group, the little sister, the one that they would protect until forever.

'Matilda, _the innocent one_.'

Mariah or Riah, as they called her sat next to Matilda. From her pink hair which flowed past her shoulders, to her short bags which swept to the side or her face, even from her honey golden orbs or cat like teeth it was understandable why every guy wanted her… she was beautiful… not to mention she had a caring but slightly fiery personality to match. Not that you would have known that if, you had first met her. The brown eyes girl closed her eyes as she remembered her first meeting with the girl. She wore a Chinese top, pink and white with pink and white pants and while sneakers, but she was subdued and meek.

They had found out that she suffered from anorexia. Mariah was one of the popular girls at school, not stuck up or anything, no way cheerleader-ish but a tomboy with a lovely personality. She was the daughter of the famous singer Frankie Wong and the well-known actor, Brandon Wong. From the age she could crawl, they stuck her beauty competitions and commercials always underline how appearances where everything. The kept her on well balanced diets and so on as her nutritionists recommended.

Beautiful, caring and popular, which person wouldn't want her? However, one guy swept her of her feet, Ray Kon, or something. They had a lovely romance she told them, he was sweet, charming, a true gentleman. He was also one of the popular guys. Two popular people, in love, equalled a fantasy, dream romance, and all her friends began to tell her how good-looking Ray was. With everyone constantly telling her, how good she looked and how Ray was hot, she began to think she was not good enough for him and forced herself not to eat for months. It wasn't hard to hide it from her parents, they were never there to notice, but Ray began to see how thin she looked and how exhausted she was. He confronted her and she told him everything. She told him how she thought that if she put on weight he would leave her, and how she had to be perfect in looks for him.

She had told them that he was a good boyfriend and she was right, he made her attend the meetings and made her realise her problems. Sadly, the strain was too much and they ended it. She never blamed him, though when she found out he was seeing someone else, Salima or something it had set her back a bit, causing her to fall into her old ways, but the girls pulled her out. It was a shame that they weren't together, but maybe it was for the best, Mariah needed to change and it was hard when one of the reasons your problems formed was always with you. But Mariah was never one to complain, she was lovely and often troubled herself in other people's problems than her own.

'Mariah, _the voice of reason_.'

And finally there was herself, MingMing, the cold one, the ice queen, the one who didn't care about anyone but her best friends, her sisters. Her past was something she hated to talk about, her father was a well-known scientist, in the eyes of the people he was amazing, never could do anything wrong, though when something did go wrong he would take it out on her. He forced her to grow up earlier than she had to. He made her live in fear, made her feel like she wasn't worth anything. The bastard beat the crap out her… She hated to talk about it even today… but there was no way she would ever allow him to have that hold on her, hell no, she was different, she was stronger, she was,

'Ming, _the leader_.'

"MingMing?"

The brown-eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts as her attention drew on the person sat in front of them.

"Yes Doctor Tate?"

"Where did you go off to? Did you hear what I said just then?"

Doctor Tate, Judy Tate had been in charge of them ever since they came to the 'freak house', she was the only one in the whole place the girls trusted other than themselves. She had helped to save them; they owed her their lives.

"Um, yes?"

The blonde lady smiled, while the other girls laughed, "Typical Mingie," Mariah said, earning a scowl from the blue haired girl.

"I hate that name Riah."

"And?"

MingMing laughed with the others. Laughter was scarce in a place like this. The reason why they were all so happy though, was a joyous event. Finally, after spending a year and a half at Mizuhara's home for the disturbed, they were finally being let out. Judy had spoken to the board council and doctors and they had agreed that they were all allowed to leave. Though they had to report for meetings just in case but best of all, they were all starting a new life together. Rather than go back home they had decided to move in together, being stronger together than be apart.

"It's going to be so great," gushed Julia as they said their good byes to Judy and walked back to their rooms.

"I know," agreed Mariah, "Just think, today is our last day here."

"Yep, no more rules or curfews, no more gunk for food or lights out at 10. We can actually live like normal 17 years olds and we are finally going to be freeeeeee!"

"Oh please, just because we are going to be living in a house together doesn't mean you can do anything you want."

"Eh, trust Miss, I have to obey everything single rule, Emily to spoil my fun," Julia laughed, as she stuck her tongue out, making Emily laugh and turn her head the other way, snubbing her.

"Oh stop it you two! It's our last day, let's _not_ fight." Mariah sighed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Yes mother!" Both girls chorused, earning a whack to the head.

MingMing laughed at them, when she felt a hand grab hers. Smiling down, she asked, "Everything okay Mattie?"

"I am going to miss Doctor Tate, the smaller girl whispered, while looking down at the floor.

"Ah so I am, we all are. But you know what, that's why we got to make damn sure that we make her proud. So that she can say look, those are my girls and now look at them."

"You really think that we can make her proud?"

"Sweetie, I think we already have done, now come on we should do and pack, because we all know Miss I am too lazy Julia, will just throw everything into her case."

"Yeah, she is lazy," the younger one smiled, before running to her two orange haired friends.

"Hey I heard that!" A voice cried from the distance, making both girls laugh.

"Well said."

"Ah it was nothing Riah; truth is I am really scared, this is the first time we are leaving the freak house, and can we do it?"

"I dunno Ming, we both know it's going to be hard but if we don't try then we will never know. It's so easy to just stay here, where it's safe but we have to go out there and prove that we have beaten it… that we won."

"You think the worlds ready for us?"

"Probably not," Mariah laughed, "But it better get ready," she finished off, as she grabbed Ming's hand and ran to the others.

'That's right world, watch out. The five freak sisters are coming and bound to shake you up!' Ming thought with a laugh, 'Get ready, 'cos we are coming.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the reviews, but please keep reviewing it is how I know if I should continue or not.

Anyway, I have decided t I am not going to tell you what the couples all are but feel free to leave suggestions. Feel free to email me some OC's though I may not be able to put them all in. **Remember this fic is an AU**

Ohh ages! Ming and Julia: 18

Mariah and Emily: 17

Matilda: 15

Oh and shameless plug: Go check out my Mystel (Mistel) X Mariah ficcie ;

Disclaimer: Do not own BeyBlades, own the plot of this fic.

**Life Goes On**

Chapter 2

By Kaz

Even though the room contained hardly any furniture, it was still absolutely crowed. Cardboard scrapings lay forgotten on the carpet floor, while paper and un-packed toiletries were thrown on the dressers and the rumpled up bed. The room was crowed with a mess and it was making a certain individual go crazy.

"Julia! MingMing! Will you people please clear this mess up and hurry up! The van has already gone and we are meant to arrive before them, it is still a 3-hour drive from here. Had you have been more organised like me you would have been ready to leave by now."

The orange haired girl looked up from her slightly bent over position of hovering over the bed and rolled her eyes, while muttering, "There she goes again!"

The pink haired girl, who was standing in the doorway, arms folded and a stern look upon her face, merely hissed, bared her unusual fangs and stated, "Well it's true, I mean you and Mingie still have to finish packing and Emily is driving me crazy! She has decided to take ALL her books with her now! Honestly, you three are a nightmare! I told you to pack last night so we could leave early, but did any of you guys listen to me? NO!" The girl threw her hands in the air and continued to mutter under her breathe, while the two occupants of the room, glanced at each other and smirked.

"Ria calm down, I am packed now and Julia is just about done. Why don't you go and help Emily or something?" The blue haired girl suggested, while also adding "And get out of our hair," under her breath.

Shooting the girl a glance, which would strip paint, she huffed and confessed, "She told me to come and help you, Emily said I was driving her crazy."

Julia snorted and said, "Well that I can agree with."

"Oh shut it you!"

"Now now girls, back to your cages please!"

Laughing at Ming's statement, Mariah sat down on the bed, while Julia threw in the last of her stuff and announced she was done.

"About time as well!" Mariah said, while re-gathering her hair into a ponytail.

Before Julia could reply to the comment, Matilda appeared in the doorway and said, "Doctor Tate wants to have a word before we leave."

"Okay then," Ming said, grabbing her bag, Julia following her actions, "Is Emily done?"

"Yep she is!"

"Right then," Julia cried, nearly running out of the room, Laughing Mariah followed, only to turn around and ask, "Ming?"

The other girl had stopped just outside the doorway and was glancing around the room, almost lost in thought.

"Hard to imagine we are finally leaving."

"I know, who would have thought? You know when I first came here, I thought I would never leave, I had lost all hope, I thought I was so pathetic and worth nothing, but you guys helped me realise that it was not true. And now look at us, we are actually leaving this place, I am happy but I am sad as well, our friendship was formed here."

"Doesn't mean it can't grow somewhere else Ria." A new voice filtered out.

Both girls looked down the hallway and smiled at the three other people stood there.

"Emily's right! Just because we are leaving the place doesn't mean out memories are leaving, both, the good and bad times will always be with us and we can make new ones in our new home."

Matilda smiled at Julia's speech and confessed, "It's still strange though, not to mention scary."

Seeing the girls become slight less confident and scared, Ming suggested, "Well then how about we make a pact."

"A pact?" Mariah asked.

"Yep, we should vow to be friends forever no matter what or where ever we are!"

The girls smiled, before one by one they agreed. "Friends forever!"

"Yeah after all the 5 freak sisters have to be friends forever, could you imagine if we were enemies?" Julia said, while laughing.

Shaking her head at her best friend, Emily sighed, while saying, "Come on we should go see Doctor Tate."

"Yeah all this mushy bonding is making me sick."

Ming sighed as Julia ran down the hallway being chased by the others, 'The day they act their age,' she thought before looking at the retreating figures and smiling again, 'Then again I would have it no other way.'

--X--

"I cannot to express how proud I am of you girls today!"

All five girls smiled as they stood in the office of their faithful psychiatrist, Judy Tate. This was the first woman they had been introduced to upon arriving and was also in charge of them, helping them get through their problems and making them 'well'.

"You know it just seems like yesterday when I met you five. I remember you all arriving within a short time period of each other and each of you seemed like such scared young girls, with no interest in hope, no interest in living and biting anyone who came near you." She carried on, while directing the last sentence to Mariah, Julia, and Ming, who laughed slightly.

"Emily, you were the first one to arrive. I still remember how you did not have the nerve to answer any of my questions because you were so afraid of being ridiculed. You shut yourself off to the world and kept yourself hidden in books, while the rest of the world past you by and now look at you, the top scores, and a representative on the council board for the home. I am sure the council will never forget to disagree with all your suggestions in a while, I am sure the presentation you held and the sheer force of the debate had them cowering in their seats. You have grown so much, in attitude and confidence; I know you will be fine. You are such an intelligent lady, with a beautiful personality."

Emily smiled as the tears began to build up in her eyes, she had not been told something like this before, and it meant even more coming from someone she regarded as her mother. She turned her head as Julia and Mariah placed their hands on both of her shoulders, while Matilda hugged her waist.

"Julia, it's been a hard time hasn't it. I do not think I have ever met someone as strong as you. Losing someone that close is never easy and not many people pull through but you did. You lived in your own world for a while, and I was scared that you might have stayed there but you pulled through it all. Moreover, not only did you pull through but also you maintained that fierce but lovely spirit you have inside of you. I am so happy you never lost that even if you were a complete nightmare sometimes. My spite fire ne?"

Julia gripped Emily's shoulder tighter as Judy's words rang threw her. Usually she would have rolled her eyes and gagged but this time it was different, this was pure and from the heart. Unable to stop herself, she let out a small sniff and grab one of Matilda's offered hands.

Swallowing, Judy looked down and smiled at the smaller girl. "Matilda," she whispered, "My Matilda, shy, sweet and lovely, what else can I say about you. Ever since you arrived, you carried that innocent aura and ever today, it is just as pure. I wish I could take you in as my own but I think the girls will be better with you and help you more than I ever could. You may not know it but you have changed, I remember before you could not be left in the room alone or if someone directed a question at you, you would start to cry. You may still be shy but your confidence has grown. You will always be my fairy angel."

The girls smiled at the last sentence remembering how every year for Halloween Matilda would dress up as a fairy no matter what. The said girl had buried her head in Emily's waist and was crying lightly.

"Mariah, the one person who shouldn't be here at all. When they told me, what you have suffered I was so shocked, you seemed like such a stable girl but it goes to show anyone could have problems and I am so proud you pulled through them. Even though I shouldn't say this I still can't believe you thought you were ugly and shouldn't have lived, it was hard and there were times when it seemed like nothing was getting though but something did because I am now staring at a beautiful young lady rather than the meek girl I once saw. You are the mother to everyone and I know you hold the closet relationships with all the girls, even though all of you are so dear to each other. One thing I am going to say to you is that don't completely forget about your past, yes, you have to move on but sometimes having people from your past shows how much you have changed. Just remember you are a beautiful young lady with a beautiful aura."

Mariah did not even bother to hide her tears as she rested her head upon Emily's shoulder. Feeling someone stand next to her, she stuck out a hand and grabbed MingMing's arm, before listening to what Judy had to say.

"MingMing, well I can surely say that the men in at Mizuhara certainly know fear. From that start, you led these girls and I am happy you did because you simply did not trust anyone but you trusted them. I think someone where deep inside a part of you still does not trust me and that can be good and it can be bad, but I am going to let you deal with that because I have complete faith in you and I know you will look after my girls. I don't care what was said to you in your past but you are a lovely girl and don't you think any different."

All five girls clutched one another as they realised what was coming up next, "Well girls, this is it. I hope I don't see you here again, I have faith in all of you to make it in the real world but remember I am always and I mean _always _here."

Judy tried to swallow her tears once more as the girls hugged her one by one, they didn't realise, but she thought of them as her own. She hadn't seen her son in so long due to her work and these girls had filled a place, not her son's, no one could take that place but she certainly felt like a mother to them.

"Go on," she whispered as they all looked back at her, while leaving. "Good luck girls," she said as the door closed, "Good luck."

Julia slammed the trunk down as the last of her stuff was placed in side. All the large boxes had been in the moving van but some stuff they took with them. "I still don't get why I have to sit in the back with these two." She mumbled, as she climbed in, sitting down next to Matilda, while Emily sat at the other side.

"Because," Mariah laughed, "You would end up falling asleep and driving Mingie mad." The girls laughed at Julia's misfortune when another presence was felt.

"Mariah."

Mariah felt the colour drain from her face, as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Ray," she whispered, her heart beating furiously, he still had an effect on her.

"Um, I am sorry to just appear like this but I was hoping that maybe I could talk to you before you left. As long as there is no inconvenience or anything," the black haired and golden-eyed boy added furiously.

From the back seat Julia snorted, before saying, "Well, we do have to leave," but was silenced with a glare from MingMing.

"It's okay Ria; we will wait for you here."

Mariah just nodded before she walked to the side just out of hearing range from the others.

"I am sorry to show up, it's just I had to see you before you left… I just wanted to say sorry."

"Ray," Mariah said, "You don't have anything to be sorry about..."

"No I do Mariah, so just let me say this, please. I am sorry if I ever hurt you because I never wanted to, you were one of the best things that ever happened to me and I am just sorry it… it came to this."

Mariah smiled sadly before taking his hands into hers, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She whispered, the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Yeah." Ray said, not very convincingly, "I am really sorry about how you found out about Salima, I should have told you myself but I guess I was a coward and I couldn't face you."

"Oh Ray," she smiled, moving her hands to cup his face, "You shouldn't apologise you had a right to move on and I really hope you both are happy with each other, you deserve to be happy. But just like you I need to move on as well."

"I meant it when I said I loved you." Ray confessed, his eyes closed, while enjoying her touch.

"I know and I meant it back." Mariah replied before letting her hands fall from the side of his face.

Ray grabbed her arms and held them in her place as his eyes flashed golden, "I never wanted to hurt you," he replied, not quite ready to let her go.

"Don't forget me?" She whispered, the pain rising in her heart.

"I could never," he replied back as she kissed him on his cheek and turned to walk away from him.

'Goodbye Ray.'

"Are you okay?" MingMing asked as Mariah got in.

"Yeah I am fine, just drive," she whispered. Ming nodded before glancing in the mirror and seeing Ray in the background.

Sighing, she set the gears and pressed down making the car move forward. Each girl turned around and said goodbye to the place they had called home, Mariah's eye falling on a figure still standing there as the car drove on.

--X--

Julia shifted in her seat, they had been driving for about two hours, which would have been fine except the atmosphere was slightly misty and not to mention Mariah had her love song collection on repeat.

"Damn it Ria can we please change the CD?" She asked, waking Matilda and Emily in the process.

"Hmm? Oh sure," the pink haired girl replied before sticking another CD in.

"Finally, what is it?"

"Love Songs Volume II."

Julia's slapped her forehead and mouthed, 'Why me."

"Why what do you wanna listen to?" Mariah asked, turning around to face the girl in the back.

"I dunno, stick Overlap on or Shuffle or something, heck even play Ryuusei but this, it's making me scratch my eyes out."

"Hey it's not Ria's fault if you have animalistic instincts you know," Emily chided, always ready to ruffle Julia up.

"Whatever geek face!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Mariah and Ming both sighed as the familiarly argument took place, when suddenly the car began to churn and Ming had to stop on the side.

"Ming?" Mariah asked.

"I dunno, Julia you did refill up the gas right? Like I asked you to?"

"Um, yes?"

Mariah slammed her head down on the front, while Emily rolled her eyes and Ming gritted her teeth.

"JULIA!" Ming screamed.

"I AM SORRY OKAY! I forgot!"

"You are so irresponsible!" The blue haired girl continued.

"I said I was sorry what more do you want from me, I got caught up in packing."

"If you had done it the day before like I had done we wouldn't be in this mess," Mariah mumbled.

"I said I am sorry!"

"Please," Matilda whispered, "Let's not fight."

"Matilda's right, there is no point and it's not like it's going to get us anywhere." Mariah stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked, when to their ultimate horror it began to rain, and the sky darkened immensely.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ming mumbled.

"Great this is all we need."

Suddenly there was a knock on driver's window, and the girls screamed before Ming lowered her window, and asked, "Yes?"

"You girl's in trouble?"

Ming looked at Mariah, who glanced back and then turned to look at the others in the back. What should they do?

TBC

Eh, I know stupid place to end but, lol. I know the speech's Judy gave were a bit but I think they were what the girls needed to hear. Anyway, please guys Read and Review!

Ja Ja

Kaz


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: **Changed **Takao to Tyson, **since I started out with the dub names. Ignore my mixture of dubbed first names and original last names its 'cos of my own stupidity. Pairings are finally decided, you can see my bio for them. I write them next chapter. Oh yes, MingMing is very OCC. Yeah, I know Mariah real name is Mao Chou but when I wrote this I didn't know her last name so I'll just use the name I gave her at the start.

**Warning:** Dark fic, deals with many issues, rating shall go up in later chapters but for now its PG-13 I mean eh, T.

**Extra Note: **(Only this chapter I promise) I really wasn't going to keep on posting on here but eh, I got some emails asking me too and since my beyblade fics are actually my favourite ones I've written I thought I may update this fic and also post the sequel to Rescue Me.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now) eh, T

**Summary**: Five girls, Mariah, Julia, Emily, Matilda and MingMing, brought together by five different dark secretes, try to help the other overcome their past, forming an inseparable bond. Now given the okay to no longer attend the 'freak house' as they named it, they try to live their lives, but life has its own way of throwing it back in their faces. Dark fic natured fic. This fiction deals with issues of **Anorexia, OCD, Bullying, Epilepsy, Abuse, and Depression.**

**Pairings**: Various, all het

Disclaimer: Do not own BeyBlades, I own the plot of this fic.

**Life Goes On**

Chapter 3

By Kaz

_From last chapter_

_"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked, when to their ultimate horror it began to rain, and the sky darkened immensely._

_"You have got to be kidding me," Ming mumbled._

_"Great this is all we need."_

_Suddenly there was a knock on driver's window, and the girls screamed before MingMing lowered her window, and asked, "Yes?"_

_"You girl's in trouble?"_

_Ming looked at Mariah, who glanced back and then turned to look at the others in the back. What should they do?_

'Don't panic,' thought MingMing, as the tension in the air increased dramatically. Looking at the other girl's, she tried to ask them for their thoughts but found that they were staring back at their 'leader' fear etched in their eyes. Sighing, and letting her authoritative nature take over, she turned back to the window and said, "Yes, it appears we ran out of gas, however, we are fine so … thank you." She finished off quickly and began to roll up the window again, when they heard, "Hmmm yes, five girls alone in a non working car, with the weather being dismal, and claming to be fine. Oh well, I was only asking 'cos I work at a gas station but I guess since you are fine…." The voice trailed off, indicating that the person had left them, as did the heavy footsteps on the wet ground.

The girls glanced at each other, deciding what to do.

"What should we do?" Emily asked, "I mean we are really stuck, the weather is horrendous, and we don't know how far it is to the next station."

"I know Emmy, but we don't know anything about this person, he could be a rapist or even try and kill us." Mariah said, after a while. "As much as I want to get out of this rain, I don't want to be too hasty and do something stupid."

"Yeah I agree with Riah, but on the other hand Emily makes a good point as well," Julia said, ignoring the amused look on Emily's face to the fact she agreed with something she said. "But as much as I hate to admit to this, I think Emily right, it can be even more dangerous to stay here. I mean it's dark and raining and this is a typical horror movie setting."

"… Thanks for that Julia, let's scare ourselves even more." MingMing said, sighing. "Well guys?"

"You make the choice MingMing; we'll go with whatever you decide." Mariah said, letting their fate rest on the decision of their leader.

"You sure about that?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, we trust you," Emily said smiling as Julia nodded.

"Always Ming nee-san" Matilda whispered and gave MingMing her big smile, causing the older girl to let go of her doubt.

It was times like this, which made MingMing realise how close she was to the girls, true she didn't joke around as much, somewhere deep inside, he was still there not letting her live how she wanted, closed up and non trusting but he couldn't interfere with the relationship she held with these five. They were her life and trusted her more than she trusted herself; she would die before anything happened to them, they meant the world to her.

"Well then I guess we can ask him for help, I mean it's better than staying her but if anytime you feel scared let me know okay? I have my cell and we can call for help."

"Okay!" agreed each girl, slightly happy to be getting out this weather and not to mention the overly stuffy car.

"How are we going to ask him though? He may have gone?" Emily stated, slightly worried, their only hope could have gone.

However, before anyone could say anything, a door was flung open and a loud cry of "WAIT! Please mister you have to help us!" was heard.

The reaming four girls, looked at each other baffled, before MingMing, gritted her teeth and shouted, "Julia!" and exited the car, the other following, ignore the heavy rain.

The site that met them was rather amusing; Julia was just about to throw herself at the feet of the hooded figure, while pleading for him to help them.

"Alright, alright, just get up, you're making a scene." The person replied to her pleads. "Here I have a rope, tie it to the end of your car and I will tow you to gas station I work at. It will take us about an hour, you people have no idea how far you are from a town.

"Where do you live?" MingMing asked as they all went back to the car to get out of the rain, but the answer was lost in the heavy wind, as the figure went back to his car, ready to pull them away.

* * *

Mariah sighed as the lights began to brighten, indicating that they were nearing a town, the one hour had been pure hell, everyone was annoyed, not to mention it was very stuffy as the air conditioning refused to work, and the rain had a bad effect on them. Finally, the car in front of them turned into what she assumed was the gas station, not that she could really see since the water was splashed all across the window screen, despite the wipers working their fastest. 

"Finally!" breathed Julia as the car came to a complete stop, reaching over; she shook Emily to wake up, only for the girl to turn over and mumble something inaudible, "Emily!" she said, while gritting her teeth, "Wake up stupid girl, we are here!"

Sighing, Emily reluctantly opened her eyes and gave Julia a death glare, opening her mouth to retaliate when the door was opened and Julia fell out onto the ground.

"Hey watch it!" she cried, as she glared up at the man from her position on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't have time to stand around and listen to you going on and on."

"Why you little…."

"Julia, give it a rest." MingMing sighed as she stretched her legs while exiting the car, leaving Mariah to deal with the task of to look after Julia and Emily. She followed the still hooded figure into the gas station, just before she entered the shop; she looked up and read the sign… "Saint Shield Gas Station… hmm"

"Where the hell have you been? Your two hours late!"

MingMing blinked as she regarded the scene in front of her, a woman, she guessed about 18 years, with dark blue hair and stunning green eyes, was practically hovering over their rescuer, steam blazing from her ears. Unsure what to do, she merely crossed her arms and watched with an interesting eye, as the woman continued to give her lecture. Slowly her eyes began to wonder around the room, from the run down peeling paint to the stacks of books left astray on the desk, she could tell the place was well used. They were probably in a small town, and this was probably the only gas station in the entire place. The whole place looked like it could do with a clean though, she though, slightly scrunching her nose at the dust on the window ledge, and not to mention the cobwebs on the walls. Then again, if she was, busy 24/7 who would want to clean a place, which could just get dirty again.

"I can't believe you; I've had Mister Dickinson on the phone again asking about his car, you are so damn lucky that he is a decent gentleman and patient, I would have kicked you ass long before now! I am so annoyed at you and... Oh! Who's that?" The girl said, finally noticing someone at the doorway.

MingMing immediately jerked out of her state when she felt several eyes on her, feeling slightly conscious she clenched her arms tighter and moved the top of her foot from side to side, slightly.

"I found them just off the turning, they had broken down and so…" The hooded figured said, rather uninterested, as if he had been sleeping all this time.

"You idiot, you could have said we had company," The girl walked up to MingMing and smiled before saying, "Hello and welcome to the _fabulous interesting _village of Saint Shield_, guaranteed _to give you _adventure_ in every corner."

MingMing smiled at the girl's sarcasm and immediately felt herself liking this girl.

"Anyway with the lovely publicity of out village aside, let me welcome you to Saint Shield Gas Station, the only station in the village and the best. I am Mariam, you humble host, and over there," she pointed the left, "Is my _joyful and cheery _husband, Ozuma." MingMing looked towards the outstretched hand and nearly fell over from the cold gaze her eyes locked onto. From his two toned hair colour of red and black to his steel greeny/ grey eyes, this person just spelt out; do not talk to me.

"Ah don't worry about him, his barks worse than his bite, isn't that right _sweetie_?"

Both girls laughed when the addressed male simple rolled his eyes and went back to writing something down. "Anyway, now you've seen the two who own this place, let me introduce you to my kid brother, Joseph, and big ape of a mechanic Dunga. MingMing smiled as the smaller green boy rolled his eyes and went back to watching TV, while the taller boy, who Mariam had introduced as Dunga, glared back at the female and crossed his hands.

"And well you've already met Rick so…" MingMing turned and saw that their 'hero' had finally removed his clock and was looking over a box trying to locate something. Feeling the stares of both females, he turned and winked at MingMing, who laughed silently, immediately liking this cheeky, white haired male.

"I'm MingMing," she replied to the unsaid question, "We were on the way to our new home, when my lovely sister Julia forgot to fill up the car and well it kind of broke down and then we meet um, Rick? And well here we are."

"Sisters… how I wished I had one instead of that," Mariam cried dramatically, while pointing to her brother, "Ohh so there is more of you? Where are they? Don't tell me you left them outside in this weather?"

"Um..."

"Ming?" Everyone turned to look at the new voice, in the doorway. MingMing smiled as Mariah came into view with Julia behind her.

"Hey Riah, this is…"

"Oh my, we have a problem." Everyone turned to look at the blue haired female, blinking in confusion. "She's a pretty one, which means not doubt I am going to have to control Joseph and Rick around her no doubt, damn those hormone driven boys."

MingMing and Julia giggled, while the boys just rolled their eyes as Mariah blushed and went as pink as her hair.

"Hello there _darlings_, Mariam here, do come on in, is this the lot of you?"

"No, there is two more, Riah where's Em and Matty?"

"Matilda's still asleep so we thought we would leave her in the car, she's really tired."

"So, what's the status on the car?" Julia asked, eying a lurking spider fearfully.

"Dunga and Rick have gone out to check it."

Mariah and Julia both took a step back as Ozuma spoke.

"Oh right," Mariah mumbled, eyeing the male in slight fear, while Julia took one look at him and said under her breath, "Typical male."

Before anyone could say anything, the two males walked in, Rick smiling the girls, while both Mariah and Julia blushed.

"Cutie," whispered Julia, while Mariah elbowed her to keep her voice down, though secretly agreeing.

"The car's fine, I've filled her up but you managed to overheat the engine as well so I wouldn't recommend driving tonight, besides it's still raining like anything."

"Yes, you can stay here," Mariam, said, while clapping her hands and eyeing her husband glare in an amused manner. "Really though," her voice taking on a slight serious tone, "Your new and there are many turns and its dangerous driving in the dark."

"Oh we couldn't," both MingMing and Mariah began one hand of Mariah's on Julia's mouth to stop her from shouting yes.

"Oh it's no problem and besides, I've been deprived of female company, I'm dying here, you're the only female company I'm bound to get... that is until we have a baby…_ right sweetie?" _Mariam added, all girls laughing as Ozuma nearly chocked and fell.

"Are you sure? We don't want to put you out and plus we don't have enough…"

"It's okay," Mariam interrupted, whiling waving a hand. "Go get the other two, I am afraid I can't offer you the Plaza but I do have two rooms free."

Julia laughed as she went out to get the other two, while Mariah and MingMing smiled at each other.

* * *

Mariah sighed as she fell back on the bed; she was exhausted both mentally and physically. It had been a tiring day, what with the journey and also leaving the institute, it was hard, not to mention frightening. 'All I wanna do is go to sleep,' she mumbled, while closing her eyes. 

She didn't even bother to open them when she heard the door open. "Riah," she heard Julia say, "Mariam's put some food out for us, you coming?"

"Nah," Mariah mumbled sleepily, "I'm not hungry." She could tell from the way the entire atmosphere changed in the room that something had happened. Moving her arm, which was thrown back against her eyes and opening her eyes, she blinked a few times before her gaze set on Emily and Julia who where both looking at her rather uncomfortably.

"What?" She asked, slightly snappish. Get even more aggravated when they didn't reply, she searched her brain for what could be wrong, when suddenly the penny dropped. "Oh for goodness sakes you guys, just 'cos I say I'm not hungry once doesn't mean I am falling back into my old ways. I am really tired, and I just want to go to sleep. Just because I am not eating now doesn't mean I am immediately anorexic again!"

"Sorry," mumbled Emily, while Julia looked rather sheepish.

"You guys need to chill, if we jump at every single thing there is no way we can live outside the home." And with that, she turned over and closed her eyes again, hearing the door open and close once again as both girls left and another one enter.

"They only do it because they care." Mariah turned over again and regarded the light blue haired girl.

"I know Ming, I do. I was just so tired and I just feel so... so...ah, it doesn't matter."

"No, no," MingMing prodded, "Carry on, what's wrong…. Is it 'cos of the break down?" MingMing asked. Seeing there was no reply, she tried again, "Is it 'cos we've left Dr Judy behind?"

There was a slight nod but not the break through MingMing was hoping for, sighing, she tried her last resort, the one she was hoping it wasn't… "Is it Ray?"

The sharp intake of breath and sniff was enough to let MingMing know she had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh Riah," she cooed, climbing on the bed, as Riah lifted herself up and sat opposite her.

"I didn't know how hard it would be to see him again," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly due to her sobs. "It's just so hard Ming; I thought I was going to be with him forever. I loved him, I really did! I did everything for him, I know I went about it the wrong way, I know that, but it's just so hard. I thought it was my destiny to be with him forever but then I go and screw it all up and now he's with someone else."

"Mariah Wong! I will not hear this, yes you made a mistake, one for which you paid for, you really did. People make so many mistakes in their lives; we all do, but what's more important is what we learn from them. Everything we do in life teaches us something. I know you love him Riah; I know you do. I wish I could be in love with someone the way you are with Ray, but sweetie, life is always changing, fate is always moving around. I mean who would have thought we would have ever gotten out. None of us did, but look at us. If you are Ray are really meant to be then fate will have a way of brining you together again but for now Riah, you have to live for you. I'm not saying to forget him, I don't think you could ever but you have to live your life Riah, you really do. I know you don't want me to say this but maybe you are Ray weren't meant to be, maybe there is someone else out there for you, maybe you and Ray will get married and have lots and lots of children, the point is we don't know but that's no reason to not go out a live life. There is an entire future out there for you Riah, but you have to try and live it or else it will be out of reach forever. You have to move on Riah, no matter how much it hurts now, you have to, and we are always going to be here for you." MingMing smiled through her tears as she rested her hands on either side of the sobbing girls face. "Me, Mattie, Juju, and Emmy are always going to be here for you, none of us are going anywhere."

Mariah could hear no more as she hugged MingMing tight, her sobbing fading slightly. MingMing, laughed tearfully as she held her best friend, her sister closer, hearing a noise she looked over and saw the faces of her other sisters, the tears visible on each of their faces. She smiled as each one came into the room and joined in the hug.

"Your never alone Riah nee-chan, I love you," Matilda said, while resting in MingMing's lap and Riah shifted slightly so she could get in.

"Never ever, stupid." Julia said, hugging her tightly, not even bothering to hide her tears.

"Sisters forever," Emily whispered, resting her head on Mariah's shoulder.

"Forever," MingMing whispered as the girls hugged each other tightly, vowing never, ever to leave the other or ever break the close bond they shared, never ever.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stay another day?" Mariam asked, while shaking her head at the money MingMing was offering her. 

"No, we've out stayed our welcome enough and you have been very kind, we have to get going as well, I phone the removal van yesterday, we were lucky they decided to stay at a hotel as well since the weather was so bad., but anyway, we should get there before them." MingMing said, while finally placing the money in the girls hand and opening her car door.

"But, but," Mariam carried on, sighing when she finally realised it was useless. "Well if you ever need any help or anything give me a call okay?" The girl compromised, handing a small paper to Emily, while smiling at Matilda.

"Of course, I will ring you once we get there and you can always come and visit us." Ming said, while hugging the girl, before whispering, "I know you'll need to get away from this lot so you can always escape to ours."

Both girls shared a laugh before MingMing got in the car and began to pull away and the others waved by to there host.

"I'm going to miss them," Mariam said, while resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"They'll be fine, they have each other."

"I know but I can't help but worry," she finished before giving a final wave as the car disappeared from sight.

"So hubby," she said after a while, "Shall we get started on that baby then?"

Laughing, Mariam walked away from her shocked husband.

_"… Mariam…"_

* * *

"Julia and Emily will you please stop fighting, I need to make sure I don't miss the turn," Mariah scolded as she held the map in her lap. 

"Sorry mother," both girls said with a smile, laughing as Mariah tried to bop them from her place in the front but settled for pulling her tongue out.

"I really liked Mariam-san, didn't you Julia?"

Julia smiled, while stroking the younger girls head.

"Yeah, she was really cool but I dunno there was something about her. She was always smiling and joking but…"

"I think she was lonely." The small girl said, "I think she and Ozuma-san are happy but there is something missing."

"Yeah, it's called getting married too young." Ming mumbled, ignoring the disapproving look from Mariah.

Before anyone else could say anything, Mariah suddenly noticed where they were and cried out, "Ming you need to turn here!"

"Where?" Ming cried, slightly out of it due to the talk.

"Here!" Mariah cried.

"Where all I can see is trees?"

"There!"

Ming scrunched her eyes and finally saw a small turning…

"Gah, could they have made it any smaller?" She mumbled as the car turned into the small street.

"Which number is our house again Riah?" Emily asked, each girl looking out for it.

"Its number 42," the address girl answered, trying to locate the house as well.

"Oh look there is it!" Cried Matilda, as each of the girls looked to the left hand side of the car and saw it.

A medium sized house, not fantastically decorated but not falling apart either, the garden desperately needed a cut but before all that each girl had one thought, 'Their house, theirs and theirs alone.'

MingMing pulled the car into the driveway, and shut of the engine as each girl got out, their gaze never straying from the house. Their place, where new memories and new lives would be formed for each of them.

"I can't believe it." Mariah whispered a hand over her mouth and she looked over the house. Matilda smiled at the girl and hugged her waist as each girl came to stand in front of the house.

"We did it Ming we really did it, we're out from that place and in the real world, we really did it." Emily said, awestruck.

"Aye, we did Emily, but hey are we just going to stand out here or are we going to get the stuff inside?"

The girls snapped out of their reverie and Julia and Emily went to help MingMing get the stuff out of the car, while Mariah and Matilda went to open the house.

"I can't believe it," Julia said, grabbing a box out of the trunk.

"I know; we are finally here." Emil said the joy clear on her face.

"And trust there to be no sign of the removal van," MingMing sighed.

"Hey are you girls new here?"

The three girls turned around and saw two males one with blue hair and the other with black/blue hair, a cap on top of his head.

MingMing frowned slightly before saying, "Yes, we just moved here."

"Ah right, thought I hasn't seen you, the names Hiro and this is my younger brother Tyson, we're your neighbours."

"Hi!" Said the smaller boy.

"Hi," replied Emily, "I'm Emily, this is Julia and MingMing."

MingMing smiled, while Julia mumbled a small hi and gave a small laugh, ignoring the baffled looks of Emily and MingMing.

"So would you like any help taking anything in?" Hiro smiled, while taking the box out of Julia's grip, casing the girl to go slightly red.

"Oh! Um! Sure…" Julia trailed off, turning around to look into the trunk.

"If you wouldn't mind," MingMing said, as Hiro smiled and ordered Tyson to get a box, ignoring his whining.

The girls stared at the retreating boys before grabbing some other stuff and following.

"You know," Julia said, before turning to the others and giving a devilish wink, "I think I am going to like it here very much."

"A-huh," the other two agreed, staring at the older male.

Laughing and smiling, they started towards the house, hearing the van pull up behind them.

'Welcome home,' thought MingMing as she turned and looked to the sky before entering the house, 'Welcome home Bakuten Ville.'

TBC

Please read and review if you can.


End file.
